1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a connector, especially for a printed board connector reinforced with a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,319 provides a printed board connector which is often be used in industry, the printed board connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,319 includes an insulating casing, a plurality of signal modules, and a plurality of metal shielding devices, the signal modules and the metal shielding devices are received inside the insulating casing, wherein each signal module includes a plastic housing and a pair of signal terminals penetrating the plastic housing, two ends of each signal terminal stretch out of a top side and a bottom side of the insulating casing, each metal shielding device clips with the insulating casing and is positioned between two of the signal modules, and two of the signal terminals respectively are separated by each metal shielding device.
When a user presses the printed board connector to connect with a circuit board, the circuit board provides a reacting force to the signal modules and metal shielding devices at the same time. The reacting force often moves the signal modules and metal shielding devices into the insulating casing and has the effect that the signal terminals and the metal shielding devices cannot be pressed onto a correct position of a surface of the circuit board. Thus, it is not convenient for any user to use the printed board connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,319.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above can be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.